Regrets
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: 'It was all just sudden. Too quick. Too much. Steve wasn't fast enough to catch up with life. But it went, and if he didn't grab it, he was gonna loose a lot. He didn't know who he was anymore, or what he was feeling anymore, it was just jumbled and confusing...' Steve/Two-Bit. M for light smut.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS.

**AN: Two-Bit/Steve. Enjoy. Light smut.**

Steve was uncertain. He wasn't used to this. He didn't know what to do. He didn't understand what was going on and why it was. It just was happening, all too quickly, and he couldn't keep up with it.

He didn't want to do something he would regret. But Two-Bit's lips were so inviting; Steve stuck in a choice between taking or not taking a cake that could either be poisonous or not, either way, he choices were limited and could have dangerous consequences.

But, something pulled Steve in, and before he knew it, his lips were flush against Two-Bit's plump and soft ones, the ones Steve never even paid attention to till now...

Two-Bit let out a little moan, striking something in Steve's brain. The dark haired male quickly responded and gripped Two-Bit's rusty colored hair in his hand, pushing his head closer to Two-Bit's, but still slightly pulling on it.

Two-Bit's let out a whimper. "Steve." Steve growled back gently, and fused their lips tighter, and nudged Two-Bit's with his tongue. The older male shivered and let the organ in, exploring his mouth and charting new territory. Two-Bit let his tongue battle Steve's, but the older male let himself submit to the other.

They pulled apart, only a thin string of saliva connecting them. Steve let a deep breath in, and clenched his eyes. _He lost control again. _

Two-Bit saw Steve's quick facial change, and Two-Bit felt his stomach drop a bit. If Steve was constantly going to regret what he did with Two-Bit, there wasn't even the point.

Steve didn't even notice that it started raining, and that they were far away from the Curtis house. He held his hand up, and saw the blurry and gray skies.

Two-Bit sighed. "Steve, if you're going to always push me away because you regret being with me, then we should just stop..." He trailed off, his eyes lowering to the ground. Steve stiffened, the droplets of water seeping into his clothes and cooling his skin. Two-Bit's hair was now flat on his head, his bangs drooping. Steve stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and looked at Two-Bit, slowly gazing his eyes up and down.

Steve _wanted_ Two-Bit, but he didn't just want him, he needed him. The boy was just... something special. But, Steve had a gnawing feeling in his heart that if he let Two-Bit in, he would just throw Steve's love back to him and run over his heart with a car. He didn't want the pain. He didn't want to feel it ever again.

"Two-Bit..." Steve trailed off, and he slipped his hand into Two-Bit's, watching as the gray eyed male looked up in curiosity and happiness. Steve felt his heart flutter, like it was going to burst in his chest.

"Why Steve?" Two-Bit's eyes fell, the thin glass that held his life together breaking. Everything that ever worried him, made him feel terrible just broke, spilling out water by the ton like a dam. Two-Bit felt tears roll down his eyes, and Steve could tell they were tears, not rain.

"Two-Bit, I'm sorry...I... just don't-" But he was interrupted by an angry Two-Bit, who's eyes flashed pain and anger, sadness and happiness, all kinds of swirling emotions that made Two-Bit. Steve was shocked by Two-Bit's rapid change of feelings, for a minute, he was upset, the next, he was a typhoon, dangerous in everyone's grasp.

"I know what the hell it is Steve! Don't fucking lie to me, it's that bitch Evie, right? You're fucking me to get over your slut of a girlfriend, right? Well, fuck you!" Two-Bit didn't know what he was doing, just bursting out his worst fears and feelings and everything that he kept inside for so long. He wanted to stop, to say he was sorry because he knew Steve wouldn't do that. Steve wasn't that kind of person, but the words flowed out of him like water, not stopping it.

"I'm not fucking important, am I? I'm just being used to help you get over her! I'm some kind of toy, you get tired of me, you throw me out! You never hold me or kiss me in front of the gang or others! It's a 'secret,' you said! We don't want others shunning us, you said! You don't even do it to me privately! _I_ always have to start it, _me_, all the time _me_! I love you Steve motherfucking Randle, but do you love me? No, you fucking don't, because I'm just-" But before Two-Bit would say something else _he _would regret, Steve pressed his lips to his and stopped him, shocking Two-Bit. Steve's eyes were clenched tightly, and he pulled away, his face turning pink.

"Just, shut up Two-Bit." Steve said it so strongly, the words so full of hatred that Two-Bit knew he did it this time. Oh, he drove Steve away now, didn't he? The tears that spilled from his eyes kept going, and his heart broke.

"P-please Steve, I'm sorry, okay? I-I..." He didn't know what to say next. He blew it. No point fixing it now. He squeezed his hands tightly together, and Steve gazed at him. He never saw Two-Bit so weak and vulnerable and open, so innocent and so... he just wanted to taint that so much... But Steve sighed and pressed his lips to Two-Bit's again.

"I know you are... and I know that you're upset... and I'm sorry. I'm _not _using you, you're... too important and special to be thrown away, okay?" Steve whispered into the kiss, sending little tickles of breath onto Two-Bit's lips, making him weak all over his body. Steve had that effect on him...

"T-thank you." Two-Bit said breathlessly back.

"I... just don't know what's happening. It's all confusing... and I don't want to do something I regret, to hurt you or myself..." Steve said, the rain still flopping onto them. Two-Bit nodded gently, understanding.

"I dig, okay? I know, and... you don't have to love me back if you're not ready... I'm here for you..." Two-Bit said, and Steve pulled on a light smile, and he pressed his lips back to Two-Bit's.

"Let's go to my house." Steve growled, making Two-Bit whimper. The dark haired male grabbed the others hand and pulled him into the direction of his house.

When they were inside, luckily, Steve's parents weren't home, and so clothes were hurriedly thrown across the room. Gasps and moans filled the air, and Steve gave Two-Bit little purple love bites all over his body, enjoying the sounds the other male made.

They ran into Steve's room, a flurry of passion fueling them as Steve stripped them both, exposing Two-Bit's body to him. The elder male always felt self conscious under the others stare, but Steve would always convince him otherwise with sweet words and passionate strokes.

The room was filled with little whimpers and cries as Steve thrust in, relishing the tight feeling of Two-Bit surrounding him. The rusty haired male arched his back, clenching his eyes as pleasure filled his vision. He could see stars every time Steve pushed their hips together, and the grunts Steve gave always pushed Two-Bit more.

They finally came, and Steve collapsed next to the other male, gently pulling out to harm Two-Bit less. Steve blinked, his green eyes hazy as he looked at Two-Bit, who was staring back.

Steve pressed a wary kiss on the older males forehead, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Two-Bit regarded him sadly, his heart clenching.

Even if he loved Steve, he would always feel like they weren't really anything. Two-Bit didn't know if he loved him or not, he didn't know even if he cared for him. They were together, but not really... Two-Bit constantly wondered if he ever crossed the green eyed male's mind, if he ever felt something for Two-Bit...

Steve wasn't really asleep. His eyes were just closed. He didn't feel like looking at Two-Bit's face, the face and person he never thought he would ever be able to be with, to hold his hand, to kiss him, to love him. Even if Steve never really showed his emotions, it didn't mean he didn't love Two-Bit...

It was all just sudden. Too quick. Too much. Steve wasn't fast enough to catch up with life. But it went, and if he didn't grab it, he was gonna loose a lot. He didn't know who he was anymore, or what he was feeling anymore, it was just jumbled and confusing...

He just didn't know. He felt like he did, but... he wasn't sure.

He just didn't want to do or say something that he would regret. Say the wrong thing. Do the wrong thing. He didn't want to hurt Two-Bit. He didn't want to be the wrong person.

He didn't want to be pulled in by Two-Bit, his beauty and happiness, and do something stupid, like he constantly did.

But, can Steve regret something that he doesn't even know the outcome too?

He sighed mentally.

He was going to do all in his power to make Two-Bit happy, even if it means that Steve has to do something he regrets...

**AN: Confusing, yes... but I hope you liked it! ^_^**

**I'm also sure it's pretty damn bad, but still...**


End file.
